Two types of neural like cells (i.e., neuroblastoma and glioma) will be studied in tissue culture. Certain general cellular properties e.g., macromolecular synthesis (i.e., DNA, RNA and protein), growth, morphology, oxygen consumption and subcellular drug distribution, will be investigated using radiolabeled precursors (i.e., 3H, Tdr, uridine and leucine) to measure both uptake and incorporation, cell counts and pictures, oxygraph recordings and radioactive cannabinoids will be utilized to accomplish this study. More specific cellular events which will be looked at include cyclic nucleotide (i.e., cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP, adenylate and guanylate cyclases and their respective phosphodiesterases) and neurotransmitter metabolism, protein kinase activities, 45Ca ions flux and stereospecificity. The object of monitoring both general and more specific biological parameters will aid in understanding cannabinoid activity and may define important biological sites which might shed light on the behavioral responses produced by several members of this chemical family. In addition to the use of cannabinoids in this tissue culture situation, several other drugs of abuse and pharmacologcally related compounds (e.g., morphine, naloxone) will also be studied with the similar idea, that in vitro biological responses are reflective of in vivo activities and responses seen in culture therefore may shed some light on the behavioral responses of these compounds.